The Lost Road And The Butterfly
by CosmicMoonlight
Summary: When Kisuke is discovered to have been the cause of Hollowfication on his co-workers he flees to the real world with vizards by the help of Yoruichi. There they meet an old friend and with her help adjust to the world of the living. She however is not just an ordinary friend. Secrets are hidden that only few know of, and how will Aizen play his part in all of this.


"**The Lost Road And The Butterfly"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach all rights to the characters go to Tite Kubo. I only have rights to my character Kaname and her zanpakuto.  
Warnings: Spoilers for the Turn back time Arc and up to chapter 535 of the manga. Will consist of M-R rated language eventually. Grammar and spelling may also be poor but I will try my best. I will try to update soon but due to the amount of school work I have some chapters might take longer. I have a vague idea for the story line but it might change. Lastly I don't know if there will be any pairings with the OC but there will be mentions of KisukeYoruichi. I am thinking of having ShinjiOC but have not decided, at this stage any pairing can be made, it's up to you whether or not a pairing will be involved with this story. Yaoi and Yuri might be included and later chapters might involve explicit scenes. This warning is for your benefit and chapters that include this will have a warning at the beginning. This is my first story, and I will try to keep close to the main storyline as much as possible. Thankyou for reading this I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: The beginning of lost trust

100 years ago just outside of Tokyo, a young woman who looks to be around the age of 20 was walking home from working late at the nearby clinic. She was a fair toned beauty with eyes as deep as the sea and hair as dark as the midnight sky. She was still wearing her lab coat over top of her clothes for a bit of warmth as she left her jacket at home and the winters' air got chilly. She turned into the park which was a short cut back to her place and strolled through the opening and past the playground when she noticed a strong reiatsu approaching just above her. She looked up and noticed traditional Japanese doors opening in the sky with a black butterfly exiting first followed by what looked to be a young man with blonde hair and a huge guy with a moustache while behind them where eight others varying in age, size and gender. They hadn't seemed to notice her yet and were just looking around the area. Observing. Waiting… Smiling. Wait smiling no that was not a smile that was a huge fucken grin spread on the long haired blonde man that was behind the two that appeared before the group. Wait a sec. He seemed familiar. 1.2. 3…..Hirako Shinji no way why is that buffoon here.

"Kaname-chan konnichiwa ~!~," he pretty much yelled waving his hands like a madman towards her.

She well Kaname look towards him, her eyes wide she opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a midget smacking her sandal on the side of his head sending him flying towards her.

"Urusai Baka, we're not here for you to go around screaming your head off looking like a deranged monkey." The midget screamed towards Shinji.

"Baka Hiyori, this is Kosaka Kaname"

She looked at Shinji and back at Kaname. Paused. Eyes opened wide and in a split second flash stepped into a crash tackle.

"Kaname-Oneesan"

Kaname was standing shocked as a ball of energy headed her way; she caught Hiyori in her arms and landed on her ass.

"Where did you go Kaname-Oneesan, you didn't even say goodbye, we thought you were dead," she looked up with teary eyes.

"Gomen, Hiyori-chan I didn't mean to leave you, I got recruited for a very important mission, effective immediately."

Kaname rose from the ground picking up Hiyori with her as she stood up and wipe her eyes with her thumb. By then everyone that was in the air was standing on the ground next to the two. Kaname looked towards the group and noticed Kisuke waving towards her.

"Uwaaaa Kana-chan is here" he said walking up to her.

"Kisuke, what is going on here why are all of you here I have not received any reports from soul society saying you guys were coming," Kaname questioned.

"hehehe well you see, a lot of stuff happened and…well …I can't really say but we can't really go back there at the moment…so we came here and stuff".

"Ok, I don't really care just stay away from this area for a bit k." She smiled but something told Kisuke that he was going to have to tell her everything later, with that he nodded toward the group and they left.

Kaname looked at the spot where they vanished for a bit longer before returning to her original plan to go home.

'mmm I have a bad feeling about this their reiatsu felt different'

Arriving home Kaname grabbed a dispenser and popped a small green ball in her mouth, within seconds there stood Kaname in a black Shihakusho with two wakizashis' strapped on her back one pure black with a white streak and the other white with a black streak. She brushed herself off and stepped onto the window before jumping out.

Searching for Kisuke's reiatsu, she disappeared in a series of flash steps towards the outskirts of town. She arrived in an area that was void of most life and the night sky was cloaking over the small village giving the illusion of hunted. She spotted her fellow shinigami lounging ontop of a small cottage with anxious faces and an unsteady aura.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do Kisuke, maybe more then I believe due to face there are traces of hollow reiatsu clouding most of you," Kaname stated with a serious voice, finally managing to determine what the weird reiatsu was. "Although I believe with what you're about to tell me should not be in the open where even the wind has ears. Follow."

She led them to the edge of the village and into a nearby cave; casting a bakudo around the entrance she sat down and lit a fire bringing light to the small area.

"Talk."

Kisuke scratched the back of his head nervously, "It's a funny story actually, see well, we can't really go back anymore one because I will probably be executed and these guys will probably be given to my Fukutaichou and then executed."

"Majikayo…..ahhh Kisuke what did you do this time, blow up the second division again and Yoru-chan is on your tail and you have dragged everyone else along for the ride. Why she keeps you in that division I would not know." I sigh and shake my head; my childhood friend can be so childish at times. But analysing the situation I believed that if it was Yoru-chan that they had pissed off they probably would not look so nervous. With the most serious tone I could manage is looked at Kisuke, "But clearly Yoru-chan is not this issue so elaborate and I might be able to help you Kisuke, from the looks of things you have clearly pissed someone higher up the food chain, either the stubborn old goat or central 46, in that case yama-jii has his hands tied and you wouldn't even be around for explaining anything".

Kisuke smile faded off his face and bowed his head, "You remember Shinji's fukutaicho, 'Aizen Sosuke', well he ended up experimenting with hollowfication on shinigami and he managed to get them." He said pointing back towards the group. " I managed to get there just after they were contaminated and as Tessai and I was observing the scene, Yamamoto came and we were locked up. It was earlier this night that Yoruichi came and broke us our and let us use her familys senkaimon to escape here. And all the blame for their hollowfication is pinned on me and not on that two faced bastard." He said the last part with anger clearly in his voice.

"And I'm assuming that this is because he found out about your research and found the Hogyoku that you had hidden." His nod confirmed it.

"Not the one but a lesser one that I made, how he found out about the research I do not know but it was only recently that I found out that he was planning something like this. But now I can't even warn anyone because no one will listen to a man in exile who everyone wants dead."

"Che. Forget it Kisuke they don't listen it's there problem now." Shinji said from the side.

"mmm this is a very troublesome issue. If I say anything yet, it will be known that I have come in contact with you and quite possible be in the same predicament as you guys. I can't exactly leave here till I'm finished my mission either so I won't be able to gather any information for you till it's complete. But I'm guessing Yoru-chan is still over there doing just that right."

"Yeah, but she'll be fine, she will be coming back and forth with new information so hopefully we will have the upper hand when it all goes down. Anyway enough with talking I have a lot of research ahead of me, I have an idea on how I will be able to stabilize our fellow colleagues but unfortunally I believe I will not be able to cure them. And I believe it's almost time for the next attack so will you help put up a stronger barrier Kaname-chan."

I glanced over at them and started to notice beads of sweat rolling over their foreheads. I nodded and prepared the strongest bakudo that I knew of and bound my friends with Kisuke and Tessai copying my movements. Not a moment later a howl followed by a scream erupted around the cave. It was one of the worst sounds that I had ever heard of; the noise penetrated down to my core and almost left me trembling in its wake. It felt as if the world was going to crack and collapse around itself, I shivered and felt something moist run down my face and I realized then that I was crying. Steeling myself I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and increased the power of the barrier, now was not a time to be weak.

Ok this is just a bit of an introduction to the story to see how well this is going to go. Hiyori might be kinda OCC in some cases but more will be explained about Kanames' and her attachment later. Anything I might of forgotten to write about please put in the review. If the Japanese words get annoying let me know and if a lot of you don't like it I will keep it purely English.

Please Review and let me know about possible pairings you would like to see.

Gomen: Sorry

Urusai: Shut up

Baka: idiot

Oneesan: Sister

Majikayou: You serious

Bakudo: Binding arts

Shinigami: Death god

Shihakusho: Shinigamis uniform

Shunpo: Flash steps

Senkaimon: World penetration gate

Fukutaicho: Vice captain

Taicho: Captain

Zanpakuto: Soul Slayer


End file.
